Mis miedos
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: —Ya no puedo más con esto— dijo Silver mientras yo solo lo veía con los ojos abierto mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas—Se que dije que haría todo lo posible y que lucharía por ti pero... tu te has encargado de que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano... terminamos— dijo simplemente para después irse y dejarme en ese parque.


_—Ya no puedo más con esto— dijo Silver mientras yo solo lo veía con los ojos abierto mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas—Se que dije que haría todo lo posible y que lucharía por ti pero... tu te has encargado de que todo mi esfuerzo sea en vano... terminamos— dijo simplemente para después irse y dejarme en ese parque._

Y ahora me encontraba de camino al salón de clases, mis ojos y nariz estaban rojos e hinchados, había llorado toda la noche por mi rompimiento con Silver pero me sentía tan hipócrita porque yo en un principio le dije que esto sería difícil para nosotros cuando en realidad lo que hacía era tratar de alejarlo de mi.

Llegué al salón de clases y todos los presentes me observaron con los ojos bien abiertos, no era precisamente la chica que siempre estaba con un grupo de amigos y que conocía a más personas, más bien yo era la callada que todos le tenían miedo por mi cara de vete al diablo que solía darle a todas las personas.

Pero todo había cambiado cuando Silver entró por esa puerta y en vista de que no había más asientos disponibles en las mesas dobles se sentó a mi lado al final del salón.

Desde ese día el era con el único que platicaba y que me podía hacer reír, con el que me podía mostrar plenamente pero... ya no más...

Ignorando las miradas de todos mis compañeros de clases me dirigí a mi mesa donde para mi desgracia Silver ya estaba, cuando estuve frente a mi asiento nuestras miradas se encontraron y vi como él tenía unas ojeras negras y un poco rojos los ojos por seguramente no haber dormido. Mi corazón se resquebrajó al verlo tan triste pero contuve las lágrimas y me senté a su lado.

No quería que nadie nos viera, estábamos pésimos si eso era algo en comparación a como estábamos, nuestros sentimientos tirados por la borda y todo por mi culpa...

Apoyé mis brazos cruzados en la mesa y dejé descansar mi cabeza en ellos, en cuestión de segundos quedé dormida, no había dormido nada anoche.

Cuando desperté no escuché ruido alguno, levante mi rostro de entre mis brazos y me sorprendí al ver que no había nadie en el salón a excepción de Silver y yo, me retallé los ojos con mis manos en puño y luego tomé mi mochila para ver el desastre de mi reflejo, abrí un cierre y del bolsillo saqué un pequeño espejo que por lo regular nunca usaba, lo coloqué frente a mi vi sorprendida como lo rojo de mis ojos y mi nariz habían desaparecido considerablemente, ahora parecía como si simplemente estuviera desvelada a excepción de mis nariz un poco roja

—Blaze— con pesar giré mi rostro hacía Silver quien tenía una mirada fría en sus ojos—quiero hablar contigo—

—Ya hablaste lo suficiente ayer— le dije tratando de que mi tono de voz no me delatara, estaba triste por tan solo verlo

—Te prometo que serán solo unos minutos— dijo aún con su semblante frío, suspiré derrotada y asentí con la cabeza, Silver tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar fuera del salón mientras yo lo seguía con la mirada baja, esta sería la última vez que hablaría con Silver.

Llegamos al último edificio de la preparatoria y fuimos detrás de este, mi corazón se volvió a romper, aquí había sido donde él me pidió que fuera su novia... aquí había comenzado y aquí terminaría...

Silver se sentó a los pies de un árbol y palmeó un lugar a su lado viéndome, me senté a su lado hasta que rompió el silencio

—No lo entiendo— dijo mientras miraba al cielo oculto por las hojas del árbol

—¿De que hablas?— dije con mi mejor tono de que nada pasaba cuando en realidad estaba a escasos segundos de romper en llanto, Silver me miró a los ojos con una mezcla entre confusión y ¿amor?

—No entiendo lo que haces— lo miré extrañada—Primero dices que esto no funcionara, luego tratas de alejarme a toda costa de ti y ahora... apareces con los ojos y la nariz roja por tanto llorar y no trates de negarlo, ¿dime que ocurre?—

Resignada miré el suelo, no se lo quería decir, me avergonzaba de mi misma por pensar así pero era justo que lo supiera

—¿Blaze?—

—Yo...— y este era el momento que más odiaba, que las palabras no salieran de mi boca

—Lo sabía— dijo un tanto desilusionado, lo vi levantarse pero para mi sorpresa y asombro ya estaba tomando su mano y pidiéndole que no se fuera, Silver mi miró a los ojos y luego se volvió a sentar

—¿Me lo dirás?— preguntó curioso, asentí con la cabeza, suspiré y luego lo miré a los ojos pero en el instante en que mis ojos vieron los suyos mi mirada cayó, no se lo podía decir si lo miraba a los ojos

—La culpa fue mía— Silver no dijo nada—yo... yo traté de alejarte de mi por... por mis estúpidos miedos— sentí como la mano de Silver me tomaba del mentón obligándome a verlo

—¿A que tenías miedo?— preguntó preocupado mientras yo desviaba la mirada

—Tenía miedo a... a que me lastimaras...— dije finalmente con el corazón atascado en la garganta—antes en la secundaria había tenido un novio pero él solo me quería como trofeo de una sola noche, eso me lastimó mucho porque yo lo quería en verdad y me prometí que jamás volvería a caer en eso otra vez... pero...— lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y entonces sentí como mi corazón latía más fuerte queriendo salirse de mi pecho—apareciste tu con tus comentarios graciosos y tus chistes impertinentes y por una vez en mi vida me dije que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso, pero entonces se te había ocurrido la brillante idea se que fuéramos algo más—

—¿Tu no querías que fuéramos algo más?— preguntó triste

—Al principio no...— vi como algo se rompía en sus ojos, me dolió saber que era su corazón...—Pero después... cuando vi como te comportabas conmigo, como me procurabas me agradó al idea— sus ojos se iluminaron y mientras los míos perdían su brillo—el día que me hablaste para que te fuera a ver al parque estaba tan emocionada— dije con una sonrisa melancólica—me había puesto mi mejor ropa e incluso un poco de perfume y maquillaje para verte— Silver comprendió al instante

—Y entonces yo te dije que termináramos— asentí con la cabeza

—Regresé a casa con el corazón destrozado pero por dentro sabía que había sido mi culpa el que todo terminara... y aún así me permití ser masoquista y llorar por ti— confesé con vergüenza, extrañamente me sentía bien al sacar todos esos sentimientos tontos de mi

Silver me abrazó y en ese instante rompí a llorar, era lo que necesitaba, necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y que me abrazaran

—Tranquila estoy aquí— lloré durante un rato en los brazos de Silver hasta que me cansé, me separé un poco de él y me sorprendí de que me miraba con amor

—¿No te piensas ir y dejarme ahora?— le pregunté como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo

—No, me quiero quedar a tu lado... quiero curar tus heridas... quiero quedarme contigo para siempre— me dio un beso sellando sus palabras.


End file.
